Never let me go
by katielovesonetreehill
Summary: Summary: So everything that happen in season three up to the school shooting happened. Keith is still alive! Basically when Haley got back from tour, she and Nathan both try to make it. Everything is fine until Nathan leave. Five years later he back.


**So this is my first story. Its going to be about Nathan and Haley.**

**Summary: So everything that happen in season three up to the school shooting happened. Keith is still alive! Basically when Haley got back from tour, she and Nathan both try to make it work again until Nathan left early for Duke. Leaving Haley heart broken. It's been five years, Nathan return to Tree hill with big news and to finally divorce Haley. But is he really to let go? Is Haley prepare to see Nathan again and finally confront him?**

**LA, California**

The sun shines through the window, causing Nathan to squint and roll over to see an empty side of the bed. The first thought was_ her_. Nathan has miss having someone to wake up too. Nathan thoughts stopped when his phone started ringing. Nathan grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?" said Nathan while getting out of bed.

"Hey Nate, ready for today" said Clay, his best friend and agent. Clay has help Nathan get him in the NBA and got Nathan a contact to the LA Lakers.

"Well other than losing in the playoffs, I think it perfect timing" said Nathan but not in a excited tone.

"Wow very convincing Nate, hope the marriage last long" Clay said while laughing at the same time.

"Ya Ya shut up, I'm just...nervous I guess" Nathan said in a serious tone

" But listen I have to go and back up my girl and I will call you later." Nathan hung up before Clay could get a word in. Nathan then got ready to go pick up his girlfriend, Alex Dupree. Alex was a model who Nathan met two years ago during one of Clay's celebration parties. Nathan loved Alex, she was funny, beautiful maybe not as smart or kind but she met well. Alex has been bugging Nathan about marriage for the past two months. Nathan knew it was time to move to the next level.

Nathan texted Alex, letting him know he will pick her up tonight at seven.

After having dinner, Nathan and Alex were walking along beach. " Nathan, Im so happy we finally got a chance to talk and be us again" said Alex

" Ya funny you mentioned it, Umm I been thinking that we should continue been with each other but not as boyfriend and girlfriend." Nathan was down on one kneel and pull out a ring. " Alex, I love you and will you marry me?" Alex squeal and said " YES!" Alex jumped in Nathan arms and kissed. " Omg Nathan, it's beautiful! I love you too! We have so much to do!" Alex said blabbering and Nathan just smile.

After _celebrating, _Nathan leave the bedroom and a sleeping Alex. Nathan turn on the computer and booked a flight to Tree Hill. Nathan sighted and open the drawer to find a his only picture of Haley. It's was them on their wedding day. Nathan was studying the picture until he heard a noise from the behind. He hid the picture and turn around to find Alex in his LA Lakers shirt. "Baby, what are you doing down here" said a sleepily Alex.

"Sorry Babe, I was booking a flight to Tree Hill." said Nathan, who was now walking to towards Alex and grab his hands around her waist.

" What? Why we just got engaged and now your leaving again" said Alex.

" I know but I'm leaving in two days, I figure it was easier for you to start planning while i go and tell my family and I have to see them. And after everything gets settled, you can come to Tree Hill and meet everyone. Sounds good" said Nathan.

" Aw your so sweet and thank you for thinking of me. Now since your leaving in two days we have to continue to celebrate. Come on" said Alex who was dragging Nathan back upstairs.

Two days later. Nathan landed in Tree Hill and realize how much nothing has change, Nathan got in his rent of car and drove to the place he miss the most. The river court. Nathan stood in the middle, taking everything in. He heard a basketball bounce and turn around and saw his half Brother, Lucas.

"Nathan? What are you doing here? Wait before you give me a bullshit excuse, I just going to say it" said Lucas who was getting mad and flustered to see his brother after five years of no contact.

" What was I going to say?" said Nathan who was baffled and surprise how Luke was headstrong towards him"

" Well, his your still clueless than ever. You stay away from her! You heard me! You done enough damage to her and she finally has her life back." said Luke who was yelling a Nathan.

" Who luke? Who?" said Nathan who was playing dumb.

Lucas took a deep breath and said, " Haley."

**Let me know...what you think. Will update soon**


End file.
